Episode 1625 (14th January 1992)
Plot Annie receives a letter from Henry's solicitor. It says that he has bequeathed his share in the farm to Marian and that he has also left the farm £100,000. Annie is upset by Henry's continuing generosity. Joe proposes the idea of getting in a warden for the holiday village. Frank is not keen on paying another salary. Chris and Kathy have got a few details on houses from the estate agents. Chris is keen on one that is near The King of Prussia pub. Joe talks to Michael about him taking the job of warden at the holiday village. It would involve maintenance and administration on a day-to-day basis. Michael is reluctant to work for Joe and Frank, but Joe talks him into it and promises him that the job is his. Frank and Kim argue about her looking after the rescued ponies. He won't give her any help. Carol is spending a lot of time looking out of The Woolpack window watching Elizabeth's. Jack and Joe argue about Henry's money. Jack claims that Joe doesn't care about farming anymore, but Joe wants the money to be spent wisely. Annie tells them to stop rowing. She will not go to Spain until they have decided what they are doing with the money. Chris and Kathy are having no luck with the house hunting. Kim discusses the idea of a pony trekking centre with Joe. She wants to use the rescued ponies. Sarah is surprised to see Lynn at the farm. She agrees to stay for a cup of tea when she thinks that Jack is coming in. However, Jack rushes in and says that he can't stay as there is a problem with a ewe. Sarah is amused as Lynn suddenly remembers something that she has to do and rushes out. She invites Jack to The Woolpack that evening. Rachel arrives home just as Lynn is leaving. She argues with Mark about what room she is staying in. Seth tells Elizabeth that Carol is spreading gossip about her and Eric. He tries to get her to tell him something so that he can go and spread some more gossip, but she won't confirm anything. Jack is worrying about what Marian will do with her share of the farm. Kathy tells Chris that they should look at Lynn's house - it would be perfect. Eric and Elizabeth have a drink together. Lynn is pleased to see Jack in the pub. She asks him what his ideal woman is, but is interrupted by Chris and Kathy. They ask about her house, but she says that she has decided to stay in Beckindale and looks towards the door where Jack has just left. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard, cottage and Jack & Sarah's bedroom *Home Farm Holiday Park - Site *Unknown side street *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and grounds *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Unknown street *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Mill Cottage - Living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes